Over the Summer
by The Golden Angel
Summary: The summer between Cross My Heart and Hope to Die and Don't Judge a girl by her Cover. Cammie is at her house in Nebraska and the whole gang decides to show up! What troubles will they get into?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: The summer between Cross My Heart and Hope to Die and Don't Judge a girl by her Cover. Cammie is at her house in Nebraska and the whole gang decides to show up! What troubles will they get into?

Cammie POV

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. I have been in Nebraska for two weeks, and I was already bored. Mom had work to do at the school so she had to stay behind. And grandma and Grandpa where working at a fair in town. I could go and ride my horse, but that actually required to me to get up. My phone started to go off so I rolled over and grabbed it.

_From: Bex_

_Hey Gurl! Wht u doing?_

I just sighed. This conversation was not going to keep me entertained. Looks like riding my horse was it.

_From: Cam_

_Hey! Can't talk now. Going on a ride w/ Misty :)_

Misty was the name of my horse. She was a beautiful full breed Gray horse. I raised her from a foal. Her mother was my father's horse. She was the same as Misty but white. He named her after mom. Unfortunately, she was too old to ride, but we still kept her around because it hurt too much to get rid of her.

_Form: Bex_

_:p I c how it is. Ditch me for the horse. Don't worry. I never liked you anyway :) have fun!_

I smiled and but my phone on silent, then got up and searched for my riding clothes.

My riding clothes consists of a grey tank-top with a red plaid shirt, form fitting blue jeans that are worn in some places, and my favorite cowgirl boots. They were given to me by Dad. It was actually one of the last things he gave me. Those and a charm bracelet, with a heart locket being the only thing on it. Inside the locket was a picture of Mom and Dad at the hospital when they had me and then a picture of me and him sitting on the living room floor reading a newspaper.

I walked out of the house, not even bothering to lock it. No one that was trying to hurt me would even think to look here for me. I walked into the barn and grabbed some apples for the horses.

"Hey Rachel." I cooed to the old horse. I smiled as I pet her. I gave her the apple that she happily munched on. I smiled again and walked to my horse.

Bex POV

I smirked as I saw cam walk into her barn. I slinked back to where everyone was waiting for me. We had decided to stay with cam for the rest of the summer, but of course we didn't tell her. The surprise was half the fun.

"So she left?" Liz asked as she shook with excitement.

"Yeah" I smirked again as I sat down by grant. "OK here's the plan, cam more than likely left the door unlocked so we can just walk in. Then rest of you go to the rooms and hide. I'll be in the open so that she thinks that I am the only one here. Then one by one the rest of you come out. Sound good?" They all nodded so we headed in. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see her face.

**A.N so what you think? Great for a first chapter? Read and then review! Let me know what you think! The next couple of chapters will be longer, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but with the right planning and people I will soon.**

**A.N. I'm sorry that I didn't update soon but, here I am.**

Cammie's POV

I spent around 2 hours riding Misty around the grounds. My butt hurt like there was no tomorrow. I slipped off her and walked her the rest of the way into the stables. When I finally got her all brushed down and feed I walked back into the ranch house.

I sighed and dropped my crap down into the hall leading into the living room. As I turned to walk into the living room, I stopped. Something was wrong. There were fresh footprints in the hallway carpet, at least 7 sets of them. I was instantly on high alert. I walked slowly into the kitchen and grabbed the baseball bat that was behind the cupboard. I would have gotten a knife, but a baseball bat screams badass more.

I slowly walked into the living room, taking in everything. The same fresh foot prints that were in the hall lead into the room. There were some disturbances in other things, like the curtains were shifted the side too much and the couch and some indention in it. I heard someone move behind me, so I whipped around and raised the baseball bat above my head, but then dropped it almost instantly.

"Now I know that you won't use that of me." Bex said, smiling with her hands on her hips. "I mean shouldn't I be the one to use it on you? You did ditch me for a horse."

I smiled and launched myself at her. "Bex!" I squealed. She laughed and hugged me back.

I stepped back and smiled. "So where are the rest of them?" I asked with a smirk in my face.

Bex donned an innocent look. "The rest of the whom?"

I snorted. "Don't play dumb, Bex. There are 6 other foot prints in the hallway and leading into here. So I repeat, were the rest of them?"

Bex made a guilty look. "Never can fool you can I?"

I just smiled and shook my head. From various hiding places out stepped Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey, Nick, **(A.N. I've seen this name used before with other stories so I'm going to use it as well.)** And the finally Zach.

I just laughed and hugged everyone. When I got to Zach he just winked at me and then dipped me into another kiss like he did at the end the school year. His lips moved against mine with a urgency that made my toes curl. I kissed back with just as much.

I heard whistling from behind me and applause. I smiled into the kiss. When he finally let me up for air, he smirked down at me. "Hey there Gallagher Girl."

I smiled back at him, while trying to fight away the blush rising on my face. "Hey there Blackthorne Boy." **(A.N. Spelt right?)**

I turned around to see everyone grinning at us. The blush was full on now.

"Well," said Macey with a grin on her face. "Let's get this party started!"

**A.N. Enjoy it and please review! Review and I will try to update again this weekend :)**


End file.
